User talk:DaysOfFuturesPast/Archive 2
Part 30173 You don't understand. Part 30137 (click this link to peeron)] is NOT at all like what it says on that page. In fact, it's nothing of the sort. It's a western style wall. Oops. I flipped around two numbers. Good Article Noms Since you helped me on it, can you vote for it? Just asking, how come on Mary Jane, you got rid of those categorys?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm..Mf3. You should do it on all the years it appears.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good idea. XD--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but nvm.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account. As you probably already know, rollback should be used to revert vandal edits only, otherwise the normal undo funciton should be used. If you're not sure about anything with this right, feel free to ask. 03:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. I want rollback, but I'm at a ski place. I can't do any real amount of computer. I'll be back on tuesday. Congrats Congrats on reaching 3,000 edits! Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I'm not editing that much on Brickipedia anymore. PTW's normal spotlight (the one on the bottom) appeared today and we've had excessive vandalism and spamming since the one on the side (under the New Wiki section) appeared. Plus, I've been sick lately and I'm gonna have a lot of work to make up. I also won't be on the IRC anymore. It seems Brickipedia might be loosing another "veteran" (hahahaha) editor. I also talked to Bread over the weekend and he said he won't be editing much, either. That racks up to two "veterans" that might leave. I tried to convince him to stay, but he's just not that into it. *Sigh*. Well, I've had a ton of fun here. It's time Brickipedia had some new experienced users, like you, to edit. Good luck, and most of all, happy editing! *Waves* [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mf3. Could you check my new blog post please?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) CCG Member Now that I am completeness check more articles will be verified because I check every new nom. Please make articles complete! 20:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: April's Logo * Sure- Hero Factory's a good idea since it's an upcoming theme- thanks for the suggestion, I'll get a Mark Surge one ready for next month :) 01:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure year categories * Hi, I was wondering if when you come across one of the new year categories for minifigures such as for 1998 if you'd be able to just create the category, eg Category:Minifigures introduced in 1998 instead of adding the year category Category:1998. Adding this category just means it will only have to be replaced later on, so it isn't really helping. Thanks :) 03:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Brickfilm Hi, I am making a brickfilm so look at my userpage and blog to vote for themes and minifigures [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits! I have 4800 edits! 23:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna chat on the IRC? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Great Deal Right now on lego.com they are offering boba fett, slave leia and a royal guard for $15 !!!!! I would get it but i only like boba fett --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) April fools Nighthawk/LegOtaku did most of the work, I just stayed up till 1am to upload it all, perfecting timing with my movie though :P Kingcjc 00:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :replied to the wrong person. >_> Kingcjc 00:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats I'm too busy now to get lots of edits, but congratz on 4000. 00:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't take this stuff so serously Mf3. Before you break down on stuff like this, look at the date. It is funny! It really got me! XD--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Not really, no. Just next time, think before you act. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeargh!!! User blog:BobaFett2/Trip to Tim's House 00:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So you looked at the date, found a logicle reson to why that might be there and took it light hartedly.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Done. What are friends for? :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Set Description It shouldn't start with a header/title. 21:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Set Description It shouldn't start with a "header" such as description or background. 21:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Some April Fool's Problems * Hi, sorry about the inconveniences- but everything should be back to normal in a couple of hours 22:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I have 5,100 edits!!!! 15:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) magnet set The magnet set was released in 2009, not 2010. Can you please not change the category? (proof). 16:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) For some computers there are errors, for others, there aren't. 16:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick Tip You should make a bricklink account which and input what LEGO sets you have. Then it calculates your minifigure and parts total. 17:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm only 14 but I have an account. I don't think you need to be 18. Ooohh i mean Brickset. 17:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Can you vote on my rollback nom? 22:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:WIP That doesn't mean I can't edit it. 22:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Mf3: Oh what? I don't like to make deals.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Mf3: That sound like a deal. Ok. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess what MF3? I have been nominated for BOTM and am a LU beta tester!! :D--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Adventurers Raft 1182 May I please edit Adventurers Raft 1182, I know quite a lot about it. Andrei Anichkin 19:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Andrei Anichkin * Go ahead. :) 19:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) External Links You don't have to change external info to External info. The caps make no difference, and it doesn't benefit anything.23:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, I don't remember the last part. You can add that, but most of your recent changes to my edits were just changing external to External and there isn't a difference. 23:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Please, stop changing to in the external links section. It doesn't help anything. 00:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to swear I'm getting so angry. Please, whether the first letter is caps or not does not matter. And I have trouble remembering the instructions available part. 00:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm just having a really bad day. I think I'm going to take a break and make LEGO Magazine Wiki. 00:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can help but please let me make it first. Read the message on the top of my page and you will see why I'm on edge. 00:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Here here. I'm going to be working hard, but please try to improve everything you can as I'm better at images than content. 00:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) You'd better see this... Forum:Magazine articles. Like the title says. Ajraddatz Talk 20:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: I read but I want to help. 01:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'm gonna add two words. In two minutes I may decide to add 2 more words. 01:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd like that because it would be helping me get it to good status. Seriously, there's nothing wrong. I'm trying to help get it to complete and I know tons of stuff about the theme (I loved that theme). 22:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not stealing, I'm helping...it's a great theme, and I want to HELP you, not STEAL from you. I really don't get what's so bad about helping...I bet I actually know more because I read the comics over and over and over and I studied a bunch of stuff about it. 22:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) If I added my name without asking you this probably would have happened anyways. 22:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we just talk this out on the IRC. With a little more info, then this will be rated complete. 22:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three I don't know when you mean. :/ I'm on the IRC a lot. What did I say?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 15:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if that was me. :/ Like I said, I'm on a lot. I'm on right now.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 15:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC * Hi, sorry IRC isn't really my department as I'm never on there and don't really know what the go with it is. I'll send a message to Ajraddatz and Lcawte who I think sorted out the last impersonation thing (I think it was them anyway). Anyway, thanks for letting me know, hopefully it'll be sorted out soon :) 22:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Email What is your email? I want to send you a draft of a LEGO Guide which I am writing and ask for tips. 02:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) If your wondering If your wondering why I just reverted that back to having no minifigures is because technically, it doesn't include any. Everything's attached to the actual magnet, so it doesn't include any pieces or minifigures. Hope that clears anything up. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: External Links/Part * Hey, looks like a great idea to me :) However what would you think of changing the name to External info/Part? That way it's related to the set external info template (Template:External info). Just a thought, it can stay where it is though :) 00:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Help I am making space articles complete, as seen here. A lot of these complete articles were my handywork, but I need help with making the themes complete. Can you get some of the space subtheme pages to a status which you would nominate for complete? 01:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sigh Yes, but please read what I say on your talk page I left two messages I have not gotten a response about either. 01:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't lying, I just needed to get 4900 edits and I was bored. Sorry if it annoyed you, but I was only trying to help. 01:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on reaching 5,000 edits! ^Claps^ I'd be at that number by now but as you know I haven't been editing as often. I'm getting close to finishing up my WIPs, so afterwards, if I have at least 4,000 edits, I'm retiring =[. Also, wanna chat on the IRC? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ugh no one congratulates me... 18:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Keychains Please stop adding the instructions available line. It is unnecessary as key chains don't have intsructions. 18:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No you're not. Correct implies that it is complete and working. It does not require you to edit an article to add something entirely irrelevant. 18:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. It's also the only place i have but everyone in the real world is telling me what I am doing wrong. Nobody gives me a break there, even my supposed "friends" at school. I really am having a hard time, especially at home, with a brother who is a super egotistical and one who doesn't give a you know what about anyone. 18:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:AdventuresSubs * Looking good to me :) 04:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) FA Brickipedia:Featured article candidates 01:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Please vote 01:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Dastan's swords are slightly different. Their handles are square so that they fight into the scabbard on his back instead of an octagonal handle. 21:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, stop revert warring and sort this out. Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 21:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I have the smallest one. Compare them to the old swords and you will see the hilt (right above where the sword is held) is square, not ocatognal. 22:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about all this. I really don't want to make you sad, but how do I inform you that something is wrong? I wasn't angry, just a little frustrated. I am having a very difficult time at school and at home and if I do something mean, please tell me as I really don't try to the pressure just tolls on you sometimes. 22:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Better Are you feeling better now? 13:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we clicked save at the same time and overwrote each other. 13:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I nominated the Aquanauts base for Featured Article, can you please vote? 13:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories * Hi, this usually happens when the tag isn't closed by , like it was in this case. It's been fixed now :) Thanks for pointing it out 00:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please Please vote on the new Featured Article nomination. 20:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm back! After a long month of no editing (been working on mln wiki) i am back! I will try to edit about 15x a day from now on! --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I have fix the IRC problem. I saw a falled log-in by the same guy how tried to do it again. I have locked my nick so that no one else can use it. :) Every thing is fixed.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four Minifigure Wiki Thanks for the vote!--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 20:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Theme Section http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=7998_Heavy_Hauler&diff=211895&oldid=211892 is what I was talking about. Please compare. I really think that it is unecessary and ugly to add what you added. 17:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) OK I see you removed the GA Nomination. I understand what you say, but I think you were bieng a little too harsh on yourself. If you fixed the errors I mentioned, then I would have changed my vote. I know the storyline for Orient Expedition well, and with a little more work I think it would make an FA not GA. 21:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just to warn you, I will be editing the Orient Expedition page a lot. 21:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to say this once too: I don't know why you have gotten so uptight. Maybe you are having a really bad time in other places but just because it's your project doesn't mean I can't help. I went through sections and there was a large amount of error, it really needs some grammar help and some fact re-checking. 21:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've had it with trying to be nice. I understand that you are fed up with your life, it happens to me all the time. However, I really don't see what kind of conflict I initiated by improving it. I only helped, I don't want to take any credit for you, and got you a little closer to fixing the grammar mistakes. Just because you put up a WIP does not mean that it cannot be edited by others. 22:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) MF3? Can you please respond to what I said? I'm not trying to be mean, but it really seems superfluous to add. 17:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you angry at me? Have I hurt your feelings? 17:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, my reasons, and please don't take this personally: # It is already mentioned in the category and set header # It adds even more space to an already large infobox which cuts off a lot of images or paragraphs and squeezes them into a smaller space. 17:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not complaining, I was only asking... 17:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now, sorry. 17:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this dispute over weather to put the theme in a infobox? Kingcjc 17:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sort of, it's more of a disagreement over whether to put Insert Supertheme Here Insert Subtheme Here into infoboxes. 17:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I would say if the subtheme is, say {theme{ and the {bla blah} then it doesnt need the supertheme, but then for City, I would say having City would help people, as the infobox is what catches attention first, not the header. Kingcjc 17:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No offense Please don't take this offensively. This is all going the wrong way. Downhill. We were friends, but suddenly everything I do bugs me, and for a while the same was true the other way around. I want to know what's going on (if it's personal then that's your business) but it seems to me as if you are having a hard time with life and this is the only place for you to relax, but now you are on edge because of all the pent-up stress. It happens to me all the time. I want to be your friend. Please, just don't keep getting angry at me at what I do. 00:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Let's talk this out on the IRC because we need to resolve this or one of us is going to end up leaving. 01:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Space Crane It should be deleted. It's a small part of a Toy Story Movie, not anything of LEGO importance. 20:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I repeat. It has no LEGO value. It is only a small part of a set and should be deleted. It's like the gungan pages: They are Star Wars, not LEGO. They are not important because there is nothing worth writing that is LEGO. 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but you are entirely wrong. It is NOT an online game. The online game is the Claw Game. It is not the Space Crane. A Claw Game page should exist, but not a Space Crane. 20:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I feel like I am going to explode. Today is a really bad day. It's not your fault. But I was serious about the box. Also, you said it was stupid like some comment which I NEVER MADE. 18:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) DOH !! "For crying out loud" ..... Listen I'm trying to teach you something here, parts are classified into the major theme they are from not subthemes, part xxxx if first released into theme x, is then a theme x part , if it is subsequently released into a subtheme x2 it is not called a x2 part it remains a part from theme x , secondly there no need to get angry about it kid I'm simply pointing out an error you have made. you have this habit of fighting with people mostly in defense of mistakes you have made , perhaps some anger management program is in order for you . Gladiatoring 13:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC)